


LOYALTY ↻ 𝔯𝔬𝔪𝔞𝔫𝔬𝔤𝔢𝔯𝔰

by EthanKeenan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Deseo, F/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, atracción, lealtad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanKeenan/pseuds/EthanKeenan
Summary: LOYALTY | ❝Es tan difícil ser humilde. Es tan difícil ser. Todo lo que sé es que lo estoy intentando. Todo lo que sé es que estoy muriendo, cariño.❞STEVE ROGERS/NATASHA ROMANOFF FANFICTION/HISTORIA CORTA MARVEL





	1. i; prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bueno, acabo de llegar a esta plataforma y supongo que no hay nadie por allí para leer xD Pero igual he deseado estar aquí.
> 
> Ya llevo años escribiendo en Wattpad (con este mismo nombre de usuario) así que no soy una novata. Este trabajo ya está finalizado así que sólo lo tengo que publicar.
> 
> Sin más, a quien llegue aquí por casualidad, espero les guste.
> 
> Porque Romanogers es vida y merece todo <3

╔══════ ❦ ══════╗

_U_ _N_ _O_

_P_ _R_ _Ó_ _L_ _O_ _G_ _O_

 

 **STEVE** **ROGERS** **INTENTÓ DISIMULAR**  la sonrisa empecinada en sus labios.

—¿Debería preocuparme por tu obsesión con las citas, Natasha?

La susodicha le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara pero por fortuna consiguió esquivarlo y alejarse de las garras de la rusa.

—Más bien deberías preocuparte por tu virginidad, Rogers —replicó Natasha Romanoff, con la respiración acelerada y todo el cuerpo sudado. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba recogido en forma de cebolla en lo alto de su cabeza. Su ropa para entrenar constaba de una musculosa negra hasta la cintura y unos shorts ajustados, también negros; bastante piel pero nada del otro mundo a su parecer.

A esas altas horas de la noche, el gimnasio en las instalaciones de SHIELD estaba completamente vacío, pero esta vez por excepción del Capitán América y la Viuda Negra, quienes se mantenían en un arduo combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos estaban muy bien entrenados, no era novedad, pero juntos podían aprender el uno del otro.

Además, les resultaba divertido.

La idea había sido del soldado, pero la hora fue establecida por la espía. En teoría, era una de los pocos tiempos que tenía libre.

—La paciencia es una virtud. —El rubio se encogió de hombros, analizando los movimientos sigilosos de su compañera.

—Tú no eres paciente, Rogers, eres anticuado.

—No parece molestarte tanto.

—Te soporto, es diferente.

La risa del Capitán acompañó a su intento de taclearla. Ella saltó y usó sus piernas para atraparlo del cuello. Ambos cayeron sobre la colchoneta en peso pesado; Natasha dominando y Steve aprisionado, teniendo la entrepierna de la rusa demasiado cerca de su rostro. El rojo de sus mejillas fue una mezcla de vergüenza y esfuerzo.

—Aprovecha, Rogers, será lo más cercano que tendrás una vagina en tu vida si sigues así —bromeó la pelirroja con una sonrisa seductora y un aspecto desaliñado que provocó una incómoda sensación en los pantalones de Steve.

Era su amiga, pero por muy mojigato, él seguía siendo hombre.

Tragó saliva con fuerza pero consiguió reaccionar y sacarse a Natasha de encima con sus propias piernas. Ahora ella también estaba siendo sometida. Los dos se estaban inmovilizando el uno al otro.

—¿No tienes filtro, verdad? —El Capitán intentó desviar el tema.

—Me enseñaron a ser directa.

La espía buscaba la manera de zafarse de Steve, y viceversa. Mientras tanto, su conversación continuaba.

—No entiendo cuál es tu problema con las mujeres.

—No tengo ningún problema. Sólo no he conseguido a la indicada. Es difícil encontrar a alguien a tus noventa y cinco.

—No es difícil, tú eres quien lo complica todo con tu... falta de acción.

—¿Falta de acción?

—Eres lento, Rogers.

—Me tomo mi tiempo.

Natasha bufó y dejó de forcejear con el Capitán, quien hizo lo que pudo para mirarla desde su posición.

—Ya, en serio, ¿no hay nadie?

Steve suspiró.

—No que yo sepa.

Las delgadas piernas de la rusa liberaron el cuello del Capitán y ella –al también ser liberada– se recostó de espaldas.

—Escuché que le gustas a Sharon.

Vio la cabeza de Steve asomarse levemente desde el otro lado. La mente “desarrollada" –para no decir sucia– de Natasha no pudo evitar imaginar al rubio haciendo cosas indebidas entre sus piernas, pues por ahí es que lo veía.

—¿Sharon Carter? ¿La Agente 13?

—¿Acaso hay otra? Si es así, no la conozco —ironizó Natasha.

—Nat.

—Jesucristo... ¡Sí, Steve! Ésa Sharon.

El Capitán se quedó pensando unos segundos.

—Es la sobrina de Peggy, Steve. No lo sé, a lo mejor con ella si puedas «compartir» tus experiencias. Es decir, su tía abuela fue tu primer amor...

Su voz se fue apagando. Ahora que lo escuchaba, Natasha pensó que aquello era muy extraño. ¿Steve con la sobrina de la primera mujer que amó? Bien. Sí era un poco raro.

—No tengo apuro, Nat —dijo Steve, palmeando la rodilla de la pelirroja—. Por ahora, me conformo teniéndote a ti.

Y la rusa sólo sonrió.


	2. ii; fantasías

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque Natasha es simplemente demasiado sexy en sus trajes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente muchas gracias por el apoyo recibido <3 espero les siga gustando.
> 
> La historia es corta, así que no se sorprendan de la brevedad jajaja

 

╔══════ ❦ ══════╗

_D_ _O_ _S_

_F_ _A_ _N_ _T_ _A_ _S_ _Í_ _A_ _S_

 

 **SUMIDO EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS** , el Capitán secaba su rubio cabello con una toalla.

Aquella conversación entre su compañera y él dos noches atrás en el gimnasio estaba poniéndole la mente a trabajar más de la cuenta. ¿Era capaz de salir con la sobrina de Peggy? No iba a mentir, Sharon era linda, pero hasta a Natasha le pareció un tanto rara la idea.

Suspiró mientras disponía a colocarse una camiseta.

—Tenemos misión, Rogers —la voz de Romanoff lo sacó de trance.

La pelirroja andaba pasándose una toalla por su melena húmeda. También acababa de darse una ducha y como a la rusa le valía poco entrar a los vestidores de chicos allí estaba situándose en una banca junto al Capitán América.

—¿Fury proporcionó información?

—Oh, sí. Me contó toda su vida y luego vimos Ídolo Americano. —El sarcasmo de Natasha no fue percibido por el soldado nonagenario, por eso añadió—: No, Rogers. No me dijo nada.

—¿Por qué no responder correctamente desde un principio? —Steve la miró, alzando una ceja.

—No hay nada más divertido que ser sarcástico. —Natasha sonrió de lado.

Steve rió y sacudió la cabeza, para después salir acompañado por la espía a través de las instalaciones.

Una vez en el quinjet, Steve se colocaba su casco desde un asiento cuando la figura de la Viuda Negra lo distrajo pasando delante suyo.

Natasha Romanoff se caracterizaba por explotar estratégicamente sus atributos femeninos y no avergonzarse de ello; el soldado, sin embargo, no se acostumbraba del todo a los uniformes súper ajustados de la espía que más bien parecían una segunda piel. Le era inevitable no mirarla más de la cuenta en ocasiones, y disfrutar de las vistas.

—¿Acaso le gusta mi traje, Capitán?

Steve se quiso abofetear por ser un idiota, aunque más porque Natasha lo había atrapado en el acto. No le sorprendió mucho, sin embargo, el tono sensual de su voz o la expresión pícara en su rostro.

—Debemos prepararnos para saltar. —Rogers cambió de tema, levantándose del asiento—. El perímetro no ha sido asegurado. Haremos esto de la manera menos escandalosa posible. Podríamos utilizar...

Natasha escuchaba aquellas palabras, en serio lo hacía, pero sus ojos estaban dándose el mismo  _gustito_  de admirar el apretado uniforme del líder de los Vengadores, y ese cuerpo “revoluciona hormonas” que se gastaba. ¿Cuántas chicas en la base no estaban locas por abrirse de piernas al Capitán América? Venga, si hasta a ella se le había pasado por la mente muy malas intenciones.

Qué tanto. Rogers en algún momento iba a perder la virginidad. ¿Por qué no darle una mano a su compañero en el asunto?

—¿Nat?... ¡Natasha!

La pelirroja pasó de verle el trasero a buscar sus ojos inquisitivos.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó él, bien inocente.

Natasha aguantó una carcajada.

—Nada, Rogers. Sólo pensaba en darle unos ajustes a mi uniforme —dijo, colocándose un pinganillo.

El rubio la observó cuando ella estuvo delante suyo.

—¿Ajustes? —Un timbre nervioso lo delató.

—Sí... Más molde para mi trasero. Más escote tal vez. —La rusa acortó las distancias sin cortar contacto visual. A Steve le iba a dar un paro cardíaco, ¿hablaba en serio? Si así le costaba no mirarla, con esos ajustes tendría que aprender a enjaular sus instintos masculinos.

Maldito Stark por haberle enviado vídeos pornográficos un mes atrás. Fue muy tarde para apagar su computador cuando las escenas lésbicas explícitas le alborotaron el apetito.

—¿Tú qué dices, Rogers? —presionó Natasha al ver al Capitán muy callado y, técnicamente, tieso.

—¿Qué pienso yo?

—Sí, tú. Hace rato no dejabas de mirarme, adivino que pudo gustarte lo que veías. —La espía confirmó sus sospechas gracias al sonrojo en las mejillas de Steve. Sonrió de lado—. No seas tímido, sólo dímelo... y haré tus fantasías realidad —le murmuró lo último.

La garganta de Steve se secó y la sensación incómoda por allí abajo lo inquietó. Para su suerte, los agentes de SHIELD que los acompañarían en la misión avisaron el momento de saltar. Para su “desgracia”, debió tomar a la desvergonzada pelirroja de la cintura y pegarla a su pecho. Rogó porque ella no sintiese su pulso acelerado.

—¡Treinta segundos! —anunció el piloto del quinjet.

Mientras tanto, Natasha y Steve no se quitaban la mirada de encima.

—Confío en ti, Rogers. Si muero voy a atormentar tu existencia como un sexy fantasma.

Él blandió fuertemente su escudo y la apretó, mientras las compuertas de la nave se abrían.

—Moriremos juntos entonces.

Y saltó de la nave, con su compañera en brazos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 


End file.
